


Symbiosis

by shitshitshit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, like 3 or 4 paragraphs of bs and then sex. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitshitshit/pseuds/shitshitshit
Summary: Watch and be watched.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift that i never posted/never presented to fab   
> love u this is awful im sorry

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeoooool,” Jongdae drags out the last syllable of his name, snapping his fingers right in front of Chanyeol’s nose and effectively dragging him out of the dreamlike trance he’s been in all morning. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol responds dazedly. 

“Close your mouth before you catch flies.” Jongdae snags the coffee out of Chanyeol’s hand and takes a sip, gagging almost immediately. “Sick! This is so cold, it’s fuckin’ disgusting. How long have you been sitting here, man?”

“I… actually have no idea.” He really doesn’t. His brain’s been a jumbled mess since he woke up, memories of last night’s close encounter playing on a loop with no end in sight. “Hey, Jongdae?” 

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if you saw your friend naked?” 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “We see each other naked all the time. Next question.” 

Chanyeol shakes his head, waving his arms around like a blow-up mascot. “No, no, no. Not… like that. Not just showering. Or changing. Like… what if you saw your friend doing stuff to themselves. Naughty stuff.”

There’s a moment of silence before Jongdae throws his head back to laugh, “did you really just say ‘naughty’? Are you five?” He takes a sip of the coffee he’d swiped from Chanyeol a moment ago and wrinkles his nose. “Still gross. Are you trying to say you walked in on someone jacking off?” 

Chanyeol knows he’s blushing and Jongdae has his answer, if the grin slowly spreading across his face is anything to go by. “Yes.”

“Who?!” Jongdae shakes his shoulder violently, face split wide with amusement.  

“Like I’m gonna tell you,” Chanyeol says, pouting. 

“Why are you being so weird about this? We all do it, someone was bound to walk in on someone eventually. I would’ve never pegged you for a blushing virgin.”

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol pushes his friend off the couch with a shove before crossing his arms. “I’m not being weird, it’s just…”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m gonna go take a shower.” He springs up off the couch and darts off toward the bathroom before there can be any further questioning, narrowly avoiding Jongdae’s insistent hands. No way is he getting trapped in this conversation. 

Jongdae’s frustration echoes down the hall after him, “Chanyeol! Chanyeol, we’re not done! You have to tell me!”  

Once in the shower, he lets himself slump against the wall, shivering slightly when cold tile meets skin. He can feel goosebumps forming on his arms and shoulders from the contrast of hot water and cool air and it’s not long before his mind wanders back to last night. Chanyeol smiles to himself, reveling in the thought that this is his secret to keep for Baekhyun. He hadn’t meant to walk in, really, but it’s too late to try to forget now, not when Baekhyun’s lips appear every time he closes his eyes, a perfect ‘o’, slick with spit from each time he licks them out of habit. 

Chanyeol can’t remember ever having fantasized about his friend but right now his hands feel like they’re moving of their own accord, down to his stomach, massaging and caressing, dipping lower to find that his thoughts have aroused more than just his mind. Maybe it’s the temperature, maybe it’s something else. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, squeezing the base of his cock tightly for a moment, closing his eyes. He’s hardly surprised to find himself imagining it’s Baekhyun’s hand stroking him with a strong grip. In fact, the more he loses himself to the fantasy, the better it feels. 

Chanyeol draws his other hand down his torso, picturing Baekhyun standing chest-to-chest with him, noses almost touching while Baekhyun grinds his thumb into the tip of his cock. He lets out a tiny whimper, grateful that the running water drowns out his labored breathing. He’s so conflicted, simultaneously disgusted with himself and shocked that this is the most turned on he’s ever been. 

The fantasy morphs and Chanyeol fucks into his hand, picturing Baekhyun spread out below him, moaning in time with each of his punishing thrusts. He imagines his hands crawling up Baekhyun’s exposed chest, scratching over his nipples, eyes trained on his face to soak up any reaction Baekhyun is willing to give. One hand moves up over his chin, fingers playing with pretty lips before plunging in. Chanyeol nearly cums then, just at the thought of Baekhyun sucking him so eagerly, whining around his fingers. 

It’s then that he hears someone banging on the bathroom door. “Hey, hurry up!” 

Chanyeol falls down from dreamland, literally. The knock on the door startles him enough that he slips and comes down hard on his ass, cursing under his breath. “I’ll be out in a second,” he calls back. 

He turns off the water and takes inventory. His boner is officially gone, he will most likely have a giant bruise on his ass tomorrow, and he didn’t even get a chance to wash himself. Fantastic. 

On his way out of the bathroom, Chanyeol brushes past Kyungsoo, presumably the asshole who ruined his good time. He can’t really fault the guy though, considering he’s probably the only one who’s wasting water masturbating to elaborate fantasies starring one of their best friends. Or is he? Best not to think about it, especially not when he’s taken one too many cold showers because of a careless member’s water-wasting. 

His shared room is dark when he enters but as his eyes adjust, a sleeping Baekhyun across from him catches his attention. A sliver of light from the hall illuminates most of Baekhyun’s face, showing off parted lips and a cheek smushed against the pillow, sure to leave a mark. 

It’s almost like he’s being taunted now. Minutes ago he had a hand wrapped around his dick thinking about how nice it would feel to be sucked off by the very same lips that are now perfectly caught in the dim glow of the hall light; dry, chapped lips that just this morning had smiled and greeted him, like they do every morning; lips that didn’t seem like anything special until just this moment. Chanyeol is a possessed man, he thinks, as he takes tentative steps across the room, towards Baekhyun’s bed. 

When he reaches the edge of the bed, he kneels down, now at near eye level with Baekhyun. He studies him for a moment, watching as the covers rise and fall gently with each breath before reaching one nervous hand out, inching down towards Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol lets his hand hover just above his cheek for what feels like forever before he finally touches his skin. It’s smooth and there’s a residue, like he’d put on lotion before going to bed. Chanyeol runs his thumb down to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, daring to pull the skin. His own mouth opens just slightly as his thumb runs across Baekhyun’s lower lip. He can feel warm puffs of air over his hand with each exhale and he knows he’s blushing. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and pushes his thumb into Baekhyun’s mouth, letting out an audible gasp. This inside of his mouth feels so much better than any fantasy could ever allow and Chanyeol squeezes himself through his boxers, grunting. He finds Baekhyun’s tongue and presses down, sliding a hand inside his underwear to grip his cock at the same time. He knows it’s going to be hard to keep his voice down if he really intends to cum here but he can’t stop now. 

Taking out his thumb, he immediately replaces the empty space in Baekhyun’s mouth with his fore and middle finger, slowly pushing them in and out, amazed that it almost feels like Baekhyun is sucking on them. He feels his vision blurring with every tug on his cock, watching his fingers disappear into Baekhyun over and over again. The sound of his heartbeat is loud in his ears and he can’t help his heavy breathing now. He pauses to pull his boxers past his knees before making a ring with his fingers to thrust into. 

He’s fucking Baekhyun again, in his fantasy turned near-reality. His fingers are still moving steadily past Baekhyun’s pursed lips and he imagines pulling them out and dragging them down Baekhyun’s chin, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. He thinks about Baekhyun on his back, fucking into him, pushing his knees up towards his face so he can go deeper, harder. Chanyeol lets out a moan without even meaning to but he’s too far gone to care about getting caught by now. 

His eyelids flutter; he can feel his orgasm and he’s so close it hurts. He’s almost scared to cum because he knows he won’t be able to keep quiet. Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun’s face, stares at where they’re connected while he strokes his cock. 

“I’m… oh, god,” Chanyeol breathes, gasping. He can hardly see and the world grows hazier by the moment but he gasps for a second time when Baekhyun’s eyes snap open and lock onto his. The illusion crashes and he cums, abdomen tensing as he spills all over his hand. Chanyeol shivers as his body goes numb with pleasure, eyes still meeting Baekhyun’s. He groans when he feels Baekhyun suck on his fingers, nibbling at the tips. 

“Please… god, so good…” he whispers, words catching on his ragged breaths. Chanyeol falls back, hand still on his pulsating dick, withdrawing from Baekhyun. He can’t remember any of his orgasms feeling this much like ecstasy, and he puts a hand on his chest to try to calm his still-shaking body. “So good,” he repeats almost silently, wiping his hand on his shirt. 

“Was it?” Baekhyun’s sleepy voice startles him out of his bliss, remembering that he had in fact just masturbated to his roommate’s sleeping face with his fingers in his mouth. Chanyeol looks up to see that Baekhyun has pushed himself up onto an elbow, his oversized sleepshirt slipping off of his shoulder. His lips are the tiniest bit swollen from Chanyeol’s fingers and Chanyeol feels his stomach tense at the sight. 

No point in feigning innocence, Chanyeol answers, “the best.” 

Baekhyun’s smile spreads across his face as he pushes the covers back, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “Really? I bet I can make it better.”

Chanyeol can hear his heartbeat again and he hopes to god that Baekhyun isn’t close enough to hear it too. Baekhyun slides down into Chanyeol’s lap and he thinks that maybe this is a bad idea but his mind goes blank when Baekhyun ruts against his thigh. Chanyeol can feel his erection through his underwear and it occurs to him that Baekhyun might’ve been awake the whole time, just waiting for him to finish. The thought sends a rush straight to his dick and he sucks in a breath. Baekhyun slides his hands down Chanyeol’s sides, smoothing his shirt before dipping his fingers under the hem. Chanyeol gasps at the feel of Baekhyun’s hands on his stomach and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to seal his mouth with his own. 

Chanyeol’s head spins when he realizes they’re kissing and it takes him a second to catch up but when he does the kiss is almost too much to handle. Baekhyun slips his tongue in first and from there they fight for control, filling the room with sloppy, wet, absolutely filthy noises. Baekhyun pushes his hands further up Chanyeol’s shirt, feeling up his chest, sliding around to grip his shoulder and dig his nails in. Chanyeol takes this as permission for him to touch too and he plants a hand firmly on Baekhyun’s ass, shy at first but encouraged by the tiny whine Baekhyun lets out into his mouth. He squeezes and pulls Baekhyun closer, delighted by Baekhyun’s answering moan. 

Chanyeol almost chokes when he feels Baekhyun push his thigh into Chanyeol’s crotch and rub against his cock. It’s sticky, the cum from his earlier orgasm serving as makeshift lube. Chanyeol can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than right here, and he thinks he could cum again just from Baekhyun’s thigh. 

Baekhyun pulls away, panting, “can I suck you off?” 

Chanyeol sputters. “Uh… I…”

“Can I suck you off?” Baekhyun kisses him again, biting his lip roughly as he pulls away. 

“Yes, yeah you can. Please,” Chanyeol breathes. 

Baekhyun wastes no time sliding down Chanyeol’s body, ass up in the air as he hovers over Chanyeol’s cock. Each breath he lets out just above Chanyeol feels like a tease and his smirk gives away that he’s definitely taking advantage of his sensitivity. Their eyes meet, Chanyeol’s wide with anticipation, Baekhyun’s turning up in the corners with his knowing smile.

“Don’t look away,” Baekhyun says before sucking a spot on Chanyeol’s thigh, biting into him gently as he pulls away. He wraps a hand around Chanyeol and licks over his thigh once, testing, tasting. How is Chanyeol supposed to look away when Baekhyun is kissing up his thigh and he’s licking and nipping at the spot where his hips meet his legs and now he’s kissing the top of his- 

“Oh, oh my god,” Chanyeol says, hardly embarrassed that this is all he can manage to say as Baekhyun swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, stroking him slowly. 

Baekhyun pulls off again, keeping his mouth close so that he can blow on Chanyeol’s tip, smiling when Chanyeol shudders and groans. “What do you want from me?”  

“Ah…” Chanyeol starts, interrupted by Baekhyun’s insistent stroking of his cock. “I, I…”

“Tell me what you want.” Baekhyun sinks down again, taking almost all of Chanyeol into his mouth. Chanyeol can feel the back of Baekhyun’s throat bumping against him and it’s already too much but then Baekhyun decides to swallow, dragging his fingernails down Chanyeol’s thighs, massaging his tensing muscles. How is he so good at this?

Chanyeol can barely breathe. Everything is so good all at once and he feels like each of his senses is competing for dominance. He’s incredibly aware of Baekhyun’s mouth enveloping him, bobbing up and down in a rhythm that is just shy of euphoria, and he can say for certainty that yes, this is better, this is so much better.

“I want to,” he manages to choke out, “touch you.” 

Baekhyun pulls off, still stroking him. “Then touch me.”

Chanyeol sits up straight, still trembling but less so than moments earlier when Baekhyun had been practically milking him. He tips Baekhyun’s chin up, pulling him in for a kiss, moaning as he tastes himself mixing with the taste that he now knows he’s developed more than a penchant for. It’s intoxicating, being this close to Baekhyun, smelling him, running his hands under his shirt to feel more of his skin, skin slick with sweat under his fingertips. He pulls Baekhyun into his lap again, moving his hands around to his ass again and enjoying the sounds Baekhyun pours into his mouth. He swallows every moan, every gasp; he never wants to forget this feeling. 

Chanyeol moves a hand up over the small of his back, tracing the bumps along his spine until he reaches the hem of Baekhyun’s underwear and he dips his fingers into the cleft of his ass. He almost loses himself completely but his sanity comes back to life and he withdraws his hand quickly, pulling away from their kiss. “Do you… have lube?”  

“Don’t need it,” Baekhyun answers, dropping his hips to grind their cocks together, the friction of the thin layer between them feeling almost painful but somehow still right. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand and sticks three of Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth, licking and slobbering on them while he pushes down on his erection. Chanyeol thinks he might die.   

When Baekhyun pulls his fingers out of his mouth, Chanyeol groans and makes haste in pulling Baekhyun’s underwear down so that his firm ass is exposed. He can feel Baekhyun shiver at the air on his bare ass, or maybe it’s from Chanyeol’s fingers now feeling down around his hole. Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol pushes his index finger up to the first knuckle, waiting for a response. 

“You asked to touch me, so do it or I’m going back to bed,” Baekhyun says, tilting his chin up defiantly and suddenly it’s all too much for Chanyeol; Baekhyun’s mussed hair from where Chanyeol’s been pulling it, the line of drool on his chin, his shoulder peeking out from under his oversized nightshirt. Chanyeol is so lost, he’s drowning. He pushes two fingers in at once and Baekhyun’s back arches beautifully as he lets out a shaky sigh, like this is what he’s been waiting for all night.

They don’t break eye contact for one moment while Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun with his fingers, adding another as he stretches him open. He pulls Baekhyun’s underwear down to his thighs with his free hand, and licks his lips at the sight of Baekhyun’s untouched cock. Chanyeol starts to stroke him in time with his fingers and Baekhyun’s eyes roll back in his head, moaning a little too loud for this time of night. 

“Oh, god, Chanyeol,” the rest of Baekhyun’s sentence dies when Chanyeol pushes his fingers up, curls them and it’s like he’s hit a magic switch inside Baekhyun because he jerks and gasps, clenching around Chanyeol’s fingers like crazy. “Talk to me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, fucking make it up. Be mean,“ Baekhyun whines, rolling his eyes.

“L-look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like a good little slut. You love to feel my fingers inside you, don’t you? Can’t wait till I fuck your tight ass, huh?” Chanyeol has no idea where this bravado is coming from (he’s assuming he’s just swept up in the moment) but it seems Baekhyun likes it because he whimpers and surges forward to lick into Chanyeol’s mouth.      

Baekhyun pulls away, breathless, “I love it, I love it so much. Please fuck me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have to be asked twice, pulling his fingers out of Baekhyun and turning him around on his knees so that he can lean on the bed. Baekhyun instinctively pushes his ass out, wiggling it back and forth like the tease Chanyeol knows he is. He looks over his shoulder at Chanyeol and licks his lips, blows a cheesy kiss and Chanyeol thinks that might be even better than the blowjob but he doesn’t want to dwell all that much on the swelling in his chest. 

Chanyeol lines himself up with Baekhyun’s twitching hole, feeling a rush of pride at the realization that he made Baekhyun this way. Giving no warning, he sinks into Baekhyun and god, it’s so tight, almost painfully so. Baekhyun drops his head to the mattress and lets out the most insanely sexy noise Chanyeol has ever heard. Chanyeol leans over him and presses his chest to Baekhyun’s back, kissing the nape of his neck, licking behind his ear, allowing Baekhyun to get used to him. 

Baekhyun trembles underneath of him but he moves a hand back to feel up and down Chanyeol’s thigh which Chanyeol takes as his cue to move. He pulls out and thrusts back in gently a few times before picking up his pace, eating up the muffled sounds of Baekhyun’s enjoyment from where his face is buried in the sheets. 

Baekhyun reaches around, grabbing blindly for something but Chanyeol can’t figure out what so he decides instead to fill Baekhyun’s hand with his own, locking their fingers together on the bed, smiling when Baekhyun puts his other hand on the bed for him to hold. He can feel Baekhyun twisting the sheets beneath his fingers and he focuses all of his energy on plunging himself deeper and deeper into Baekhyun, closer to his skin so that he can breathe right into Baekhyun’s ear. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun shudder under him, pushing his ass back towards Chanyeol blindly. 

This is definitely too much for him, the feeling of Baekhyun wrapped around him, his fingers tightly pressed into the spaces between Baekhyun’s, the slide of their sweat-slick skin with every thrust. Chanyeol never could’ve imagined this would be his reality but he wouldn’t take it back for the world. He smiles into Baekhyun’s neck, hips stalling for a second as he revels in this moment. 

Calling it a ‘moment’ might be too generous, though, because seconds later Baekhyun is whipping his head around to glare at Chanyeol. “I thought I was your little slut. Are you or aren’t you going to fuck me like one?” 

Chanyeol flushes bright red. “I… am. I am gonna do that.” Baekhyun responds by squeezing around him and Chanyeol thinks he’s going to black out. “Don’t… don’t do that again if you don’t want me to cum.” He does it again. “No, seriously, please. I’m thinking about Jongdae naked right now so that I don’t-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Baekhyun is already shoving him away, pushing Chanyeol down by his shoulders to lay flat on the floor, straddling him and sinking back onto his dick with the most urgency he’s ever seen from the other boy. Baekhyun hovers over his face, smirking at Chanyeol’s sharp inhale. “You will not talk about anyone else naked while you are inside of me, understand?” he says, slapping Chanyeol’s cheek playfully before swooping in to lock their lips together. 

Chanyeol lets his eyes roll back into his head as Baekhyun starts to move, setting a similarly brutal pace only this time he knows who’s in control. He knows that Baekhyun is getting a kick out of torturing him, knows how much he’s enjoying it and will milk it for all it’s worth. It seems his personality outside of the bedroom carries over. 

Chanyeol drops his head to the floor with a thud, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Baekhyun’s hit a really good rhythm and his legs are shaking on top of him. They’re both close he can tell, and god does he want to cum again. He opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows so that he can stare at their point of connection, watching himself disappear in and out of Baekhyun as the smaller boy bounces up and down, whining in pleasure. He reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s cock but he swats Chanyeol’s hand away. 

“No,” Baekhyun breathes, “I want to cum just like this. I’m almost….. Say more dirty things to me.”

Chanyeol blushes for the umpteenth time. “You look so good… on top of me?”

“Keep going,” Baekhyun reassures him. 

“I love watching you ride me. You’re so sexy with your thighs spread like that. Your thighs are just sexy in general. I always watch you when we’re getting dressed and,” Chanyeol pauses, realizing he’s just given himself away but also made an interesting discovery about himself. Baekhyun seems to like it though, and his body trembles with every word Chanyeol says. “And I’ve always wanted to take you into the bathroom and fuck you just like this. I saw you jacking off the other day and you’ve been stuck in my head ever since. I couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing you looked when you came and I kept thinking that I wanted you to cum just like that for me.” 

The words are easier now, it doesn’t feel so much like an admission of guilt but a celebratory acceptance. “Your mouth…. I thought so much about your mouth and how I wanted you to suck me off before I fucked you. Your lips are so pretty and I can’t stop staring. Even now.” 

Baekhyun’s head lolls to the side and he starts gasping with each bounce. Chanyeol smiles as he can feel Baekhyun tensing on top of him, knowing he’s going to cum. He tries something different and a sneaking suspicion tells him that it’ll be a crowd pleaser. “What a good slutty boy, making himself cum on daddy’s cock.” 

With that, Baekhyun is convulsing above him, groaning as his dick oozes his pleasure out onto Chanyeol’s stomach. His legs shake and squeeze around Chanyeol’s hips and his eyes roll back into his head, a goofy smile replacing the look of concentration he’d had moments ago. He stays on top of Chanyeol until his breathing returns to normal and then he’s sliding Chanyeol out of him and sitting back on the larger boy’s thighs. 

Chanyeol is still painfully and hard and he can feel his dick pulsing in anticipation as Baekhyun wraps a hand around it. “You thought about me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. “All the time.”

“You mean I could’ve had this inside me all this time?” Baekhyun smirks, pumping Chanyeol slowly. 

“Any time you wanted,” Chanyeol says, shuddering as Baekhyun lowers his face and licks the head of his dick. He hardly has a chance to adjust before Baekhyun is sucking him inside. 

“So like, tomorrow?”

Chanyeol can hardly answer because he knows he’s going to cum any second. His eyelids flutter open and closed, lips falling open. He can feel Baekhyun smiling around him and it only takes a few moments before he sighs, hips jumping up off the floor as he spills into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun doesn’t pull away until Chanyeol whines, now feeling uncomfortable from the overstimulation. 

“S’at good?” Baekhyun asks coyly, reaching behind him for the clothes that lay forgotten on the floor. 

“Yeah. Really good.” Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, smiles softly. He opens his arms. “Wanna…. Wanna sleep in my bed?” 

“You flop around too much, no thank you.” 

Chanyeol’s immediate defeat is written all over his face. “Oh, uh, okay.”

“I’m kidding, idiot. I’m tired, come on. Let’s go to sleep.”

 


End file.
